


Silence Speaks

by eternalscout



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Community: pacificrimkink, Hair Kink, Kink Meme, M/M, Tendo's Hair, wagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalscout/pseuds/eternalscout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh wants a picture of Tendo with his hair down to win a bet. Too bad Yancy's the only one who ever gets to see him like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence Speaks

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the [following prompt](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/2747.html?thread=3550139#t3550139) on the Pacific Rim Kink Meme on LiveJournal.

“Bullshit.”

“Believe what you want, little brother,” Yancy answered. He didn’t want to look at the clock. Raleigh had always been an early riser. He kept his arm pressed over his eyes, hoping Raleigh would pipe down so he could get a few more minutes of sleep.

“When have you been around Tendo with his hair down? Name one time.” 

No such luck. Yancy could hear the scowl in his voice.

“Don’t see why it matters to you all so much.”

The lower bunk squeaked and Raleigh’s head appeared a moment later, eyes narrowed. “Nobody has. And I’ve been in your head, Yancy. I’d know if you’d seen him.”

“If I recall correctly, I was the better one at suppressing that kind of thing.”

Raleigh didn’t argue. Yancy had always been better at keeping himself under control. He was sure Raleigh attributed it to the three years in age between them. Age had nothing to do with it.

“When did you see him?” Raleigh demanded.

“Why does it matter?”

“It matters because there’s a bet going around. First one with a picture of Tendo with his hair down wins.”

Yancy ‘s arm dropped back to his side. He glared up at the ceiling before sighing and climbing down to get dressed. He was putting in a request for his own room the second they got wind of their next transfer. Maybe then he’d get to sleep until the sun came up. “Wins what, exactly?”

“We made a pool.”

“How much did you each put in?”

“Twenty. It’s up to nearly two hundred dollars.”

“There’s that many of you participating?” He tugged on a loose t-shirt. He’d worry about something warmer if they were called to action. As it was, this would be easier to remove if he needed to suit up quickly.

“And growing. If he didn’t have his own personal quarters, I would’ve won ages ago. The second he stepped out of the showers, I’d have him.”

“Because that doesn’t sound creepy at all,” Yancy said, trading his pajama pants for a pair of sturdy khakis.

“Fine, jackass. Next time you see him, get me a picture so I can win.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he said, tugging on a pair of boots and heading out the door.

He felt guilty knocking so early, but he’d promised Tendo they’d get breakfast together. They didn’t have a lot in common when it came down to it, but they both fell between the older crowd and the younger crowd. Not old enough to command, but not as young as most of the recruits. Three years could be a big age difference between twenty-five and twenty-two. It wasn’t so bad compared with twenty-eight. There was a quiet maturity to Tendo’s company that Yancy craved.

The door opened after a moment and Yancy resisted the urge to roll his eyes when he saw the towel wrapped around Tendo’s head. He didn’t have that much hair.

“Don’t go wandering around like that,” Yancy said, stepping inside. “The boys have a wager.”

“A wager?” 

Tendo closed the door behind him.

Yancy’s eyes shifted to the towel around the other man’s waist. “Let’s just say if I got a picture of you without your hair slicked back, I could earn two hundred bucks.”

“You’re joking, right?” Tendo prompted, arching a brow as he dipped his head to unwrap the towel, rubbing his hair with it before starting back toward the bathroom. 

Yancy caught his arm, tugging him easily back.

“Don’t have a lot of time for that kind of thing,” Tendo warned him. “Barely have time for breakfast.”

“I wasn’t supposed to be here for another half hour. What were you going to be doing until then?”

“You’re really going to ask me that after the hair comment?”

Yancy shook his head. “Tell you what, I’ll help. It’ll take half the time.”

“Yeah? Didn’t know you knew what a blow dryer was.”

“I know a lot of things,” Yancy retorted, fingers of one hand slipping under the towel, which miraculously managed to stay around Tendo’s hips. He rubbed the tips of his fingers against the damp skin just below Tendo’s navel.

“Enlighten me.”

The other hand went for Tendo’s hair. His fingers tightened in the wet strands, making the other man gasp.

“For one, I know how crazy this makes you. I’m half convinced you wear it like a helmet most of the time because you’re so damn sensitive there.”

Tendo cut him a look. “This going to end with me up against a wall again?”

“Only if you want it to.”

They didn’t have a name for this thing between them. What had started as an escape from reality, a release of pent up tension, had morphed into something else. Not love, Yancy would never call it that. But there was definite affection. Fuck buddies seemed too crass. They’d both decided it was best unspoken, though Yancy suspected it was quickly coming to an end. Tendo had spent the past month trying to get the attention of Alison, a woman in munitions. Whether or not she had a boyfriend.

Yancy spun him around, hand coming to rest firmly on Tendo’s hip. Any harder and he might have left a mark. He was four inches taller than him, something some primitive part of Yancy very much liked. He was also stockier, what with being a pilot. He could have Tendo any way he wanted him.

Yancy tightened his grip in Tendo’s hair, forcing his head back so he could press biting kisses along his throat. The marks would fade before Tendo left the room. There wasn’t any need for something more permanent. Tendo wasn’t his, not like that.

He backed Tendo against the door, yanking his towel free and leaving him completely bare. It was like night and day. No gel, no suspenders, no bow-tie. The ensemble would have looked ridiculous on anyone else, but not on Tendo. He looked like he’d stepped straight out of the fifties, minus the tattoo across his throat. Now with his hair uncombed and naked, he looked positively debauched.

“You act like a goddamn gorilla sometimes, you know that?”

Yancy grunted his understanding, seeing no need to deny it. His hand slipped around Tendo’s cock, stroking firmly and making the other man push up onto his toes.

“You like that?” Yancy demanded.

“What do you think?”

He snorted, breath fanning across the tattoo. Tendo shivered reflexively and Yancy tightened his hand around him. “Maybe I should take a picture. Win me that two hundred dollars.”

“We could split it,” Tendo agreed. The fact that he could still talk made Yancy realize he needed to up the ante.

“Fifteen minutes isn’t very long,” he offered, releasing Tendo’s cock to brush his finger across his entrance. Tendo face warmed and the heat threatened to creep down his throat.

“If you want to eat breakfast, it’s going to have to be. And it’s more like ten now.”

“Guess I’ll have to make it count,” Yancy retorted, lifting him easily up and over one shoulder.

Tendo wrapped his arms reflexively around him, not looking at all pleased. “Is this really necessary? I get it. You work out.”

“Yeah?” he said, flipping him off his shoulder and onto the bed and nearly knocking the breath from him in the process.

“There’s a reason I like women too, you know,” Tendo drawled. “Mostly because they don’t do that.”

“You love it,” Yancy retorted, shucking his shirt and kicking off his boots and pants. Tendo helped him with his boxers and yanked him into the bed.

Yancy pressed Tendo onto his back. He didn’t have to look to know where the lube and condoms were, tugging them effortlessly from the drawer of Tendo’s bedside table. He lubed his fingers up and reached beneath Tendo, pressing one inside.

“Y-You wanna give me a second?!”

“You really want one?” he asked, working the digit in and out of him, smirking as Tendo’s hands tightened on his shoulders, nails leaving indents in his skin.

“I might have a date tonight that I’d like to be able to walk in a straight line for!”

Yancy paused at that, arching a brow, though his finger was still inside him up to the knuckle. “A date? With who?”

“Who do you think?”

“No shit?” he asked, eyebrows darting up. “Alison finally said yes?”

“I’ve still got the boyfriend issue to work out, but she said yes.”

“Probably just to get you to leave her the hell alone.”

“Probably,” he agreed, grinning back at him. “But hey, I’m gonna make the best of it. Who knows, maybe she’ll pick me over her stupid boyfriend.”

“Yeah, tell yourself that again tomorrow when I’m the one who has to deal with your broken ass heart,” Yancy retorted, adding a second finger, though he was marginally more gentle this time.

“Very funny. And if things go that badly, at least I’ve got you to help me keep my mind off of things.”

“Uh huh. Tell you what, you get her to go on a second date with you and I’ll buy you a drink.”

“Don’t think I won’t take you up on that.”

He smirked, crooking his fingers and relishing the sharp cry that escaped Tendo for it.

“You going to tell your new girlfriend about your secret spot?”

“I’m hoping she’ll let me find hers,” Tendo managed, voice a bit strained.

Yancy normally wouldn’t have added a third finger, he preferred Tendo tighter, but he wasn’t going to make things difficult for his date that night. He worked the three in and out before going back to two and scissoring.

“Jesus, Yance, I’m not exactly a virgin, you know.”

“Then stop your bitching,” he retorted, sliding his fingers out and tearing open the condom.

“See if I ever suck your cock again.”

“If you do run off and get married, I will miss that,” Yancy admitted, sliding the condom on and lubing himself up. “You learn that in prison?”

“Shut up,” Tendo retorted, slapping him hard enough in the shoulder that it stung.

“Sorry, man. I know it’s a touchy subject.”

Tendo rolled his eyes. “You gonna fuck me or what?”

Yancy grinned down at him, shifting to line himself up. He pushed inside slowly, forcing Tendo to wait despite the frustrated sounds he made. When he was fully settled within him, he smirked.

“You let me know how your girlfriend’s strap-on measures up.”

“I swear to god, Yancy.”

Whatever else he’d been about to say, Yancy cut him off, hips snapping back and then forward, hitting his sweet spot on the first attempt. Tendo arched up off the bed and he slid an arm beneath him so that he could lift him slightly, pushing as far into him as was possible with the additional leverage.

Neither of them would last long. That wasn’t what this was about. It was quick and it was dirty. No strings attached. Tendo reached between them, pumping his hand hard up and down his own cock, panting loudly as the sweat beading on his forehead made his damp hair stick to it. He’d be pissed later, but it would be worth it.

Yancy felt him begin to tense and he picked up his pace. Tendo came with a cry between them, cum splashing against their chests and stomachs due to the close proximity. Yancy didn’t let up, even as Tendo’s eyes clenched tightly shut. Neither of them were young enough to get it back up quickly, but he knew Tendo relished the burn. Yancy railed him until he felt his own orgasm building, groaning against Tendo’s throat as he came, one hand still fisted in Tendo’s hair.

Yancy didn’t register the door opening until it was too late, turning just in time to see the flash of a camera. He blinked away the burst of light only to be met with his brother’s slack jawed expression.

“Maybe that’ll teach you to knock,” Yancy snapped, not about to let the squirt get the better of him. 

Judging by how quickly Raleigh was back out the door, he was convinced the photo wouldn’t see the light of day.

“That’s one way to traumatize your little brother,” Tendo offered beneath him, voice hoarse.

Yancy snorted as he pulled out. “That’s what he gets for barging into your room thinking he’s going to win a bet. And it’s the least I can do after walking in on him and his girlfriend of the week in my bunk.”

“You want to go talk to him?” Tendo prompted, sitting up and grimacing down at the mess.

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Yancy said, tugging him upright and smirking faintly when Tendo winced. “What’s wrong? Did I bruise that virgin ass of yours?”

“Shut up and help me get clean.”

“You mean help you with your hair.”

“That, too,” he answered, leading the way into his bathroom and holding out the hair dryer. Yancy took it, doing what he could to blow dry Tendo’s hair while Tendo mopped the both of them up, tossing the rag in the hamper when he was finished.

“You should rethink the whole Alison thing.”

“Why? You have a sudden change of heart?”

“No, I just don’t see how you’ll both ever get anywhere with two girls living under one roof.”

“Excuse me if my daily routine doesn’t just involve sniffing my pits and scratching my ass.”

Yancy shook his head as he straightened Tendo’s bow-tie. He retrieved his own clothes and held the door for Tendo before following him out and toward the mess. The hallway was empty so he reached over, giving Tendo’s shoulder a brief squeeze.

“Seriously, man, no matter how it goes, I’m here for you.”

“Probably up in flames, but I appreciate the sentiment,” Tendo answered, throwing his arm briefly around his shoulder in return. “You’ll be the first to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! This is my first time writing anything with Tendo and Yancy, so I hope I did them justice.
> 
> The title is from Dangerous Game from the Jekyll and Hyde soundtrack.
> 
> Can you tell what kind of music I listen to by now? Send help.
> 
> Also, if you're a tumblr addict (like me), you can find me at [therudesea.tumblr.com](http://therudesea.tumblr.com/).


End file.
